1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration of a frame for a speaker device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a speaker device including a vibrating system having a frame and a diaphragm, and a magnetic circuit system having a yoke, a magnet and a plate. Such a speaker device is preferably used as an on-vehicle speaker device.
In such an on-vehicle speaker device, a cushion member having a cushioning property is attached to a portion on an outer circumferential side of an outer peripheral portion of the frame. When such a speaker device is mounted on a mounting panel (mounting base) such as an inner panel of a vehicle door, the frame is mounted on the mounting base via the cushion member. An example of the speaker device having such a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2001-352590.
However, in the above-mentioned speaker device, there is a part of the outer peripheral portion of the frame to which no cushion member is attached. Therefore, when the frame vibrates by driving of the speaker, the part to which no cushion member is attached contacts the mounting panel, which transmits the vibration to the mounting panel. Thereby, a resonance sound problematically occurs.